CatsDogsDemonsAngels
by Basher Lash
Summary: Rated for violence. Naraku wants the Shikon shards, so he strikes a deal with Sesshourmaru that proves fatal. Skips around to modern day a bit. Original char. Dont like? Dont read.
1. Default Chapter

This is a story I've had the idea to write for a little while. Its acturally a serious story [ Hard to believe? ;/ ], and its based off Inu Yasha. The original character in this is mine, but all the others are owned by... that guy that created Ramna 1/2. xD You know who I mean, and I mean, I dont own their sorry asses, because if I did, I would slap them into shape. But anyway, I wanted you to read this first and see how you like it. Btw, this is a straight roleplay, rated like... NC17 for violence. Not really to sexual, but it is a love story. x3 Enjoy.  
  
Cats/Dogs/Demons/Angels -Lash  
  
The Hunter Demon  
  
Birds crowed in horror as they rose from the black tree's, off into the night in a living swarm. Wolves howled as they intruded into the western lands of the taiyoukai dog demon lord, but not in attack. It was Koga's pack, fleeing along with the simple forest beasts and demons, all running from something. And thus from a window, the demon lord watched with narrowed golden eyes. The intrusion on his territory was highly disliked, but by no manner was he going to move, for he himself felt the tug of retreat on his heart as well. Jaken barely managed to stay still, the heads of his cane moaning and whispering words of terror.  
  
" My lord, there is a foriegn body moving in the forest. Shall we not join the herd and flee?" the small impish demon asked with a tremor wracking his small voice.  
  
" No. We shall stay. " The voice responded in a deep and disappointed rumble, " I shall not give up my lands. Go watch Rin, and if I catch you trying to leave, I'll kill uyou myself." He flexed his long fingers, the glass-like nails clicking together as venom turned them a putridgreen. The small imp nodded his head, and in a flash, the toad was off down the hallways, the staff being carried above his pale green head as he ran. The demon lord watched a second, before his gaze once again returned to the window, just as one of the large and powerful demonic birds let out a screetch that tore at his sensitive ears, flapping uselessly as it crashed on the ground, just feet away, its three heads bent and twisted every way.  
  
// What could it be, to make even the powerful demons of the sky fear a land-bearing creature? Or cause Koga's mighty pack to desesrt their lands? // The thoughts caused fine white brows to come together in a desperate thought. // perhaps it is a foriegn body. But what? //  
  
The question had been answered a second later, as -something- landed upon the fallen carcass of the sky demon, a long spear jammed through the birds luminious eye, causing it to shreak as black flowed from a gaping wound. The creature was definately not from these lands, from the tribal burns scorched into the tanned flesh, in a decoration nearly that of long strips, which covered , what looked to be the entire long body. It was covered in strange clothes, with feet that arched violently like that of a feline. And a large buck fur swung around the narrow waist, drawn taut. The beast's vicious gem blue eyes were centered right on the window, wide, like something you'd see in a jungle darkness, staring and gaunt.  
  
Sesshourmaru let out a snarl, and carefully moved away from the window, reaching for one of the kendo sticks kept mounted on the wall. And waited. The beast merely sat there, twisting the spear slowly, before then leaping from its perch and crashing through the rice paper wall, the demons blood spraying across the wall as it took a mighty swing at the retreating demon. Sesshourmaru stumbled over the woven rug, and slung a slash at the creature, acid flying out and sizzling as it hit the demons skin. It let out a loud defining scream as Sesshoumaru slammed the ricepaper sliding door shut, and hurrying off down the hallway.  
  
// I shouldn't be running. // he gritted his teeth but only ran faster. He could hear the old bamboo give way and the creatures snarl as he quickly gained on him. // If I could only get outside and transform.. // He turned quickly on his heel and smashed the kendo stick on the creatures shoulder, which emitted a powerful hiss and caused it to stumble back. He forced himself to a stop, one hand grabbing a hold of the nearest doorframe and using it for purchase, while his eyes glowed in a red rim around the gold iris.  
  
" Who are you?!" He barked out, poison sizzling deep into the bamboo door framing. The creature was currently crouching on the ground, nursing one of the deep gashes that ran down the length of a slender forearm, but a protective demonic layer, glass-like almost, has already sealed over them. The creature stared at him for a second before it rose to its feet, standing a good eight inches or so underneath Sesshourmaru. But its gaze was defiant, if not brutally vicious in the pure intensity, the radiating fire they expelled. And Sesshourmaru felt somewhat defiled under their inspection, his anger rising by the second.  
  
" A demon. " It answered, its voice purely rough, but yet feminine. Sesshourmaru glared, and while taking a step back. The front hall was just a few yards away, and if he could make it, he could destroy this demon. The thought rained on his mind and caused a smirk to bloom.  
  
" Who has sent you?" He asked with more of a taunting tone haunting his voice, standince easing. There was no way this lesser demon could think about defeating that of a pure taiyoukai, demon lord, or rather, the purebreed son of one.  
  
" A white baboon. " it answered in a sultry tone. Sesshourmaru growled heart stopping for a second. Naraku? Was he still around? He knew his brother would never get those jewel shards sorted out. He turned quickly and went straight for the doors, bursting through them in a fury. He could feel the ground tremble as more of the larger demons, and not to mention, stupider, to still running away from the unspoken foriegn demon, and his speed could barely weave him through their panicked foot steps. The forest around them was being ruined, Sesshourmaru's home, and that was enough to make him turn, in a fury of white kimono and fur, the whites of his eyes glowing vibrantly.  
  
" A white baboon?" he snorted out some laughter, his hand clenching tightly at his side. He was looking, expectantly, towards the doorway to his voice, trying to ignore the thundering demons rushing through. When a chuckle caused him to start, hairs standing up on the back of his neck, as he canted his head and looked in that direction. There sat his enemy and his ally, Naraku, the demon sitting at his feet like some large trained housecat, her head low and face dark, but those same bright eyes were focused on himself. The mask to Naraku's baboon mask was alight with joy and malice though, red eyes 2watching him through the narrowed eyeholes with obvious pleasure.  
  
" Enjoy my new toy?" He gestured to the demon, which purred deeply in delight, a long -something- behind it flicking on the ground, causing dirt to rise into the dry air, " I thought I'd show it to you first."  
  
" Leave me home, Naraku. You've done enough damage." Sesshourmaru snarled out. By no means was he going to let this... demon show up and leave like this, while letting all sorts of demons intrude on his land. All because of their weak fear.  
  
" I would advise you to do nothing stupid, Sesshoumaru. But I wont have to remind you of that.. your not a stupid person, are you, Sesshourmaru?" Acid dripped within each of those words. Naraku watched as the dog demon took a slight step back, instantly sensing that something here, was amiss. The hostile bastard son of demons was emitting a sort of... aura, that made Sesshourmaru antsy. And suddenly, a green head with large yellow eyes popped into his mind, and his jaw dropped in a silent gasp, " Rin, and Jaken. What have you done with them?"  
  
" I've done nothing with them. But what I could do with them. Their down by the river, and upstream, are a whole hive of my poisonous insects." Naraku laughed at the end of his sentence, and ran his tongue over his lips behind the mask, " I have a new little quest for you to busy yourself with. "  
  
Sesshourmaru glanced in the direction of the nearest river, a half mile away, before looking back to the baboon, " Fine, what is it?"  
  
" Inu Yasha and his woman have been gaining to many jewel shards. And what I need from you, if for you to retreieve them. And here, I leave you my new toy to assist you." The feline was currently pawing over a mole's hole, sharp hollowed claws digging at the dirt to try and reach the vermin. Sesshourmaru snorted in disgust and rested his hand on his hip, a purely bastardly stance.  
  
" Jewel shards do not intriegue me. "  
  
" But your brothers sword, the Tensiga does, am I correct." The dog demons back stiffened, and Naraku smirked, knowing he hit a tender note with with that. He took a step back, the shadowy Baboon mask's eyes glowing red, " Bring me what I want, and I'll get you what you want. It all works, dont you see? Take my pet along with you, it'll be of great help, when its angry." A soft chuckle, a glimpse of white fur in the moonlight, and the demon disappeared.  
  
Sesshourmaru stood in place, golden eyes fixed on the beast left behind. She sat on her haunches, picking slashed tree root out of the long curled nails. He grimaced in disgust, and turned with a flick of his white trail, which fluttered along behind him, the long creamy fur reflective. " Come on, kitty."  
  
The feline's rounded ears perked, and at first it stared critically, swaying from side to side and licking pitch black lips indecisively. Another sound from the nearby forest roused, some random demons roar in the far mountains that boomed like a siren, and immediately the beast rose to its feet, back stiff, long slim tail straight and head turned in the direction, sapphire eyes whide and shimmering with the reflecting glare hidden within her mirror-like eyes. And a second later, the long pawed feet where bounding off towards the demon lords home, where the door had been left open, feline fighting the urge to scamper from the dog. 


	2. Set Forth, Youn Pup

I know. The first chapter had alot of stupid little errors all in it. ;/ I hope you all liked it though, because here comes the second chapter. x3 Enjoy it, I hope, and if I get alot of good reveiws, i might add more chapters onto it.  
  
Cats/Dogs/Demons/Angels  
  
Set Forth, Young Pup.  
  
They had set forth directly when the sun fell through the thickly forested tree's. Sesshourmaru nearly felt as though he should lead around this... beast by way of a leash. Its scampered off whenever something rattled leaves in tree's or bushes, disappeared for a few moments, and returned with its paws coated in mud. The demon lord expected it to leap on him a few times and ruin the fine silk of his kimono, and glared at the creature from the corner of his eyes, with pure distaste twinkling in them.  
  
By mid morning the demon had settled down considerably. She pawed along behind Sesshourmaru, sometimes playing a game of cat-and-mouse with the flowing tail of the cream colored wrap. But even this made the feline quite bored. Sesshourmaru begun to worry, glancing back at the other demon from time to time. Since last night, the thing had done nothing but be wreakless and hyperactive, and seeing it so docile now caused him to be uneasy. What if it was plotting something? He was fast and well-armed, but he didn't know what kind of skills this thing had from its native land.  
  
" Dont you ever walk on your hinds?" he spat out viciously when the feline hissed as they made their way through a patch of grass lined with ridged, sharp ivy leaves. The beast said nothing, minus the sickening growl that issued from its throat. Sesshourmarus nerves where grinding to the bare bone, and he thought himself to turn around and slash out the beasts throat any second. But he held himself where he was, taking in a deep breathe and issuing out from his flared nose. What the hell had Naraku been thinking when he gave him this thing?  
  
Around noon, when the sun was the highest in the sky, and they were nearing a cool stream, Sesshourmaru announced that they were going to pause here for a short time. He himself, under his thick clothes and hair that stuck to his pale neck like a woolen mat, had the slightest beads of persperation slipping down the side of his angular face. The feline had barely even broken a sweat. Sesshourmaru snorted and kicked off his silken slippers, dipping his feet into the languid stream.  
  
" Dont you have a name?" Sesshourmaru tempted to expell some noise from the traveling companion, besides the purrs and snarls. Again the beast said nothing, only sat on its haunches with the long tail flipping back and fourth behind it, raising small pouches of dust. The demon lord wrinkled his nose and stepped deeper into the water, lifting the kimono as he did.  
  
" I heard you speak last night, filth. Now I demand you answer me." His tone was harsher than the last. There was no way a demon, obviously not as regal as himself, was going to defy the son of a great Taiyoukai. The animals tail stopped its waving, and it sat perfectly still. Claws dug into the earth while her chest pushed out a little, air taken into the diaphram.  
  
" The white Baboon called me Jusan." she finally spoke, in the same primal rumble as thwe night before. Sesshourmaru bearly jumped, and stared over his shoulder, eyes narrowed so that only a small fleck of gold could be seen between those long dark eyelashes.  
  
// Jusan? Thirteen? But why? // He thought to himself. But he barely tried to even ponder that thought; Naraku worked in weird ways. Maybe when he let those demons into his body, they messed with his mind a little. But the fact that he had gotten the resistant creature to speak seemed to prompt him to try again.  
  
" Where are you from? I havn't seen a demon of your type before. " he spoke evenly. The demons tail slipped to the side once and flipped over a few times while the beast thought. A slightly forked tongue slid over his dark lips before speaking again.  
  
" India." She answered, " I was captured by traders and sold to the White Baboon. He gave me a peice of glass in my back that I cant reach, and named me Jusan." Her eyes narrowed and face scrunched, making the lovely tribal patterns turn vicious.  
  
" A jewel shard." Sesshourmaru didn't seem the least bit surprized at this. He only snorted with that purely arogant air he was famous for.  
  
" The glass keeps me like this. I cant not go back to my real body. Tried for hours to tear it out, I did, but i cant. Arms dont reach like that."  
  
" Thats a pity." Sesshourmaru responded promply, removing himself from the cooling water. He bent at the edge to swallow a few mouthfuls of the sparkling liquid before rightening his clothing. The demon hadn;t taken food or water since he'd had it. It would ever only be as high-maintanance as anything, or so collective and silent, that he begun to wonder if Naraku had put some kind of a curse on it.  
  
He was just about to call for the feline to follow him, when all of a sudden, a scent had taken over the fresh smell of pine and ripe earth. It was the scent of a few humans, and a hanyou. A scent that repulsed Sesshourmaru and nearly made him sick, but the feeling was overcome by a sort of smirk, the haunting kind of a predator who had caught wind of its latest prey. Which wasn't in the least sort untrue. He turned to the feline, wild grin still in place.  
  
" Come on. " He said simply, before jetting off in the direction of his brothers group. He couldn't loose scent of them now, espeically if they were moving at a fast pace. Which they very well might be, being so close to his lands. He couldn't tell if the demon was following him or not, when all of his attention had been focused on his brother. Longing to taste his brothers blood, hear his screams of agony while he sqeezed the life out of his pitiful heart. Oh, how he longed for such a day. He only hoped that Naraku's little secret weapon would really come in useful.  
  
All too soon, he came upon a few voices, yelling out a few names over and over again. He didn't really care what those names were. All that mattered was that sword... he could feel it in his grip just now, making him long for it even more and more. He came to a jogging stop, breathing lightly and watching those stupid humans wonder around in circles. Woman. Pure idiocy to travel with one. But then, he reminded himself, that he too was in the presence of a woman, being human or beast. He grimaced and slipped forwards, voice deep and sinister in the way it just rolled off his tongue.  
  
" Inu Yasha, I've come for the sword and the jewel shards. " Of coarse, his brother accosted him on being a disgrace to the youkai race. Sesshourmaru only rolled his eyes, and glanced around behind himself. Of coarse. The feline was no where to be seened, just as he had been expecting. He snorted to himself and hissed in a soft breathe.  
  
" Loose something, Sesshou-ma-ru?" Inu Yasha said with that teasing tone that made Sesshourmaru's blood broil. But he only laughed it off, eyes flashing.  
  
" Only for a.... stray cat." his brother looked at him as thought he were insane. maybe he was, though. But now he knew where the feline was. He could hear the sort scratches in the bark in the tree branches above them, more than strong enough to hold the petite weight of the feline. He glanced upwards towards where those branches were, elicting the rest of the party to follow his gaze, Inu Yasha growing a little uneasy in the way he pranced lightly where he was. But there was barely a moment to say anything.  
  
The cat launched herself from the tree's with leaves flying around, torn and shredding brutally. Inu Yasha let out half of a yell when the beast tackled him, straining to reach down and retreive the sword. When he couldn't, he settled for lacing a long nailed hand around the creatures throat and squeezing hard. Inu Yasha's human had gone off for her bow, and was loading it was a long sharp arrow, when Sesshourmaru finally decided that he shouldn't let something that Naraku had loaned him die. So he rushed forwards and snapped the weak bamboo bow with a flick of his wrist, and grabbing the arrow, stuffing it into the human womans arm without hardly trying.  
  
Upon her shreik, Inu Yasha screamed for help, struggling even harder. The monk went to help him, while the other woman bared her weapon. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.. a second later, the feline leapt off, back into the tree's with a vicious snarl. Upon her retreat, his bother yelled, standing to his feet rapidly and clawing the cat. Blood splattered with Inu Yasha's hand, but it did not stop the feline from disappearing off. And a second later, Sesshourmaru had disappeared, dodging as the weapon got slung over his head, and grabbed the delicate shards hung around the humans neck. He knew his brother was following them, and ran as fast as he could. The cat was no where in sight, but he could smell the thick demonic blood on the ground.  
  
He could hear his brother screaming behind him, chasing him fast. No way was he going to let him catch him, not when he had finally gotten what he had longed for so long, as well as what Naraku had craved for. He could feel his brothers anger radiating, could sense the demon and huntress following him closely behind, the monk screaming for him to go out of the way so that he could use that damn wind tunnel. No. His brother screamed against it. They would loose the jewel shards in the process; not an option. The huntress threw her weapons a few times, could feel it graze his artifical arm a few times. No problem. If it got damaged he could always replace it. But he nearly fell when the weapon hit one of his legs, only breaking the skin and not the bone. And despite the great pain, he just carried along as fast as he could. Soon, one by one, he could sense them letting up on the chase, Inu Yasha being the last one. The Hanyou didn't have the pure stamina that a pure demon possessed, and for that he was grateful. He knew that he had seemed like a coward back there, but now he had what he came for. He could just kill his brother later, when he least expected it.  
  
Finally, miles after when he first begun, he stopped when he smelt the trail end. He breathed deeply, gasping for air, still mutely holding onto the jewel shards, as though something might come along behind him and snach them out of his grip, which very well might happen, as far as he was concerned. He dropped to his knee's to try and catch his breathe, tucking the shards away safely at his hip. He saw something glinting faintly in the mossy grass, and a shadowy form laying under a bush where it had fallen. He didn't detect any movement from it. The sword, his brothers sword, when the demons had finally failed to move any further, proceeded in only stabbing her a few good times in the fall. Her wide blue eyes were lost of their pupil, but heat still radiated off of her, that she had only perished a few moments ago.  
  
Normally, Sesshourmaru wouldn't have carried, only offered a "pity" at the sight, taken his booty and carried on. But there was something inside of him that just couldn't let him do that, as much as he wanted to. The animal didn't have to do anything more than hold his brother at bay, but it had gone beyond that. She had risked her own life for the sword, so early on, even when that isn't what she was ordered to do, from Naraku himself. The demon lord forced himself to his feet, and withdrew the healing sword his father had left him.. Saving a life once before hadn't prooved to do any harm in the long run, so why not again?  
  
He was angry at himself for being so weak towards another life, one so useless as this creature before him, but he was never one to not repay such a favour. He held the sword over the prone form, watching as the blade glowed a faint ivory, face set in a grim expression that remained passive as he watched life be restored to the felines corpse.  
  
[ Next chapter might come soon. ;/ Sorry if I have more spelling errors, and I know that I prolly do. ] 


End file.
